O Toque de Um Anjo
by Dama 9
Summary: [oneshort] O Santuario do Mar é destruido, mas misteriosamente um dos marinas sobrevive. A batalha contra Hades esta para começar quando um novo aliado aparece. Antigas magoas do passado chegam ao fim e o que resta é somente o perdão. Kanon e Saori.


**Domo pessoal**

**Olha eu aqui com mais uma fic de Sant Seya e dessa vez é mais um episodio lateral da saga original. Antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de falar sobre o aspecto dessa fic. Ela se passa entre os capítulos 31 e 33 do mangá, no animê acho que é do episódio 1 até o 7/8 talvez. Não lembro direito. Mas acontece que a muito tempo eu tenho vontade de escrever sobre esses dois, mas não como um casal como a maioria deseja.**

**A primeira vez que assisti a Saga de Hades eu pensei. Puts, como o Kanon sobreviveu a destruição do Santuário Marinho? Ou melhor, como ocorreu aquele lance de ser perdoado por Athena e assumir a proteção do Terceiro Templo. Ai surgiu à idéia de escrever algo sobre isso, mas o problema estava na falta de inspiração.**

**Certo dia eu sem nada pra fazer li uma fic que me mostrou que sempre existe uma possibilidade de formar casais improváveis (As fics da Juliane-chan provam isso perfeitamente, mas também me refiro a outra ficwriter). Acho que muitos já leram as fics dela, mas a principal que me chamou a atenção foi a song, She Will Be Loved. Adivinharam, é a Wanda Scarlet, depois veio a Saory-san, com a fic Desejos, bem com duas fics dessas com esse casal eu descobri que era possível fazer uma combinação assim.**

**Mas, sei que alguns vão querer me matar por isso, o que eu queria mesmo era uma fic Saori e Kanon que eles não fossem um casal (É eu sei, gosto de Missões Impossíveis), ou que muito menos incinuasse essa possibilidade. É ai que entra os capítulos 31 e 33 do mangá, achei a lacuna perfeita para criar algo sobre os dois, mas, por favor, não fiquem bravos comigo, eu precisava preencher essa lacuna sem interferir com a saga que já estou escrevendo, lembram "Troca Equivalente, Entre Mudanças e Desejos, Tempestade de Verão, Ilyria e Ariel". Bem, mediante a algumas coisas que vão acontecer entre o final de Tempestade de Verão e de Ilyria, enfim, Saori e Kanon já tem destino traçado, apesar de ficarem lindos juntos. Mas vamos ao que interessa, espero sinceramente que gostem, e desculpem enrolar tanto, mas queria dividir isso com vocês.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**_Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem ao M. Kuramada, grande gênio criador dessa saga e principalmente que deixou varias lacunas na historia original que sempre nos permite com um pouco mais de imaginação, criar fics em cima disso._**

* * *

**Abertura**

**Uma canção é mais agradável do que as lágrimas**

**Leve aquele calor ao invés da tristeza**

_**Saint Seya – Hades Chapter – Fase SANTUÁRIO**_

_**História Laterial**_

_**O Toque de Um Anjo**_

**O mundo**

**Acho que não será mudado tão facilmente**

**Silenciosamente**

**Derreteu a escuridão**

**Ande e continue andando,**

**Que irá se tornar realidade**

**Mesmo que seja lento, posso chegar mais próximo**

**De um pedaço do meu sonho**

**Com a pessoa a que amo**

**A forma de amor que eu sonhei**

**Que procurei por tanto tempo**

**Encontrei em você**

**Talvez há algo que posso fazer**

**Mas talvez eu não amei você**

**Mesmo assim quero estar com você**

**Leve aquele calor ao invés da tristeza**

**Giro e giro**

**A terra muda**

**Na hora do fim do mundo**

**Para mandar amor e felicidade**

**E meus sonhos...**

**Capitulo Único**

O corpo todo jazia dormente, não sentia os braços muito menos qualquer movimento vindo das pernas que teimavam em não se mover.

Sentia a face repousada sobre algo macio que cheirava a flores silvestres, porem o gosto de sal parecia impregnado em seu nariz e em sua boca.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ser tragado por uma forte onda quando o Santuário do Mar ruirá, tentou buscar pela superfície, mas pela primeira vez, sentia suas escamas pesarem mais do que chumbo, arrastando-o cada vez mais para o fundo. Aos poucos foi desfalecendo, perdendo a consciência de desistindo de lutar, já esperava a morte.

Um pano úmido foi colocado sobre sua testa, sentiu gotas de água gelada escorrerem por sua testa, um arrepio de frio correu por sua espinha, porem sentia como se seu corpo estivesse em brasas. Arriscou tentar levantar-se, porem um par de braços delicados o impediu.

-Fique calmo; a voz pediu, sabia a quem pertencia, porem seu cérebro parecia não lhe permitir abrir os olhos e confirmar suas suspeitas. Teria realmente sobrevivido ou morrera?

Um cosmo cálido parecia lhe acalmar, numa caricia inocente diretamente em sua alma, aliviando-a de todas as dores, fazendo-o cair novamente em um sono profundo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a luz que iluminava aquele lugar, vinha apenas de uma janela semi-aberta no cômodo. Não sabia onde estava, não tinha nenhuma noção de espaço ou tempo que estava ali, ou quanto tempo permanecera desacordado.

Era um cômodo bonito, cortinas de seda branca, duas poltronas separadas por uma pequena mesa, um guarda-roupas e uma penteadeira. Onde estaria? –ele se perguntou.

-Você esta no Templo de Athena; a mesma voz de outrora respondeu, lendo seus pensamentos. Saori acaba de entrar no quarto, como sempre vestida com o longo vestido branco e os longos cabelos lilases soltos.

Agora sim era capaz de identificar o dono daquela voz, ou melhor dona. Tomado por um sentimento de pânico, ele tentou levantar-se, porem a voz serena dela o deteve, novamente.

-Fique calmo, Kanon; Saori pediu, aproximando-se do leito onde o cavaleiro repousava ferido, sentando-se na beirada. –Precisa se acalmar, se ficar agitado os ferimentos vão abrir; ela falou, tocando-lhe a face ternamente.

Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os olhos, o par de orbes verdes, fitava a jovem Deusa num misto de medo e curiosidade.

-Por muito pouco você teria morrido; ela falou, quase num murmúrio.

**Nem uma montanha é tão alta**

**Para que você escale**

**Tudo que você tem que ter é um pouco de confiança.**

-Athena; ele falou num murmúrio, não conseguia acreditar que estava ali, justamente **ali** e com **ela**.

Descobrira da pior forma que suas ambições sem fundamente lhe levariam para o fundo do poço, fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrou-se da ultima vez que falara com o irmão sobre isso, justamente há treze anos trás, quando o induzira a matar um pobre e indefeso bebe que durante esses anos todos lhe protegeu incondicionalmente, sem ter noção de certo, errado ou de quem eram os verdadeiros traidores.

-"Saga, o que eu fiz meu irmão?"; Kanon se perguntou, sentindo as lagrimas banharem seu rosto, sentindo todo o peso que os anos de confinamento, maldades e incertezas lhe causaram. –"Deveria ter morrido na destruição daquele templo"; ele pensou de maneira desesperada, encontrando para si como única alternativa de compensação a morte pelo sentimento de vergonha que era tomado.

**Nem um rio é a toa alagado para que você o atravesse**

**Tudo que tem que fazer é acreditar na sua fé.**

-Todos têm direito a uma segunda chance; Saori falou, com o olhar terno, colocando sobre a testa do geminiano um pano úmido, ele ainda tinha febre; ela concluiu ao sentir o quão quente ele estava.

Enquanto colocava e retirava o pano levando-o até um recipiente com água ao lado do criado permaneceu em silencio, não poderia negar que as coisas estavam acontecendo de forma surpreendente nas ultimas horas. Ainda se lembrava do que acontecera logo pela manhã.

Assim que o sol nascera, despertara assustada devido ao sonho que tivera. As Deusas do Destino pareciam, soprar-lhe aos ouvidos que os lacres não tardariam a romper e a pior das batalhas se iniciar. Já sabia que os últimos sonhos que andava tendo não eram comuns, e sim premonições.

_Resolvera ir até o primeiro templo, falar com Mú, mas quando passou por Gêmeos ouviu um estranho barulho vindo de seu interior._

_Hesitante entrou e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao encontrar a armadura de Gêmeos em seu pequeno altar na sala principal, mas o interessante era o fato da face sincera estar voltada em direção a janela e lagrimas cristalinas verterem dela. Ninguém mais entrara ali depois da morte de Saga, não conseguia saber ao certo que cosmo poderia ser aquele que tivesse despertado a armadura. A ultima vez que a vira chorar fora antes da morte de Saga, quando o mesmo livrara-se de todas as más influencias da personalidade de Ares._

_Saori caminhou até a janela, ironicamente dali tinha uma visão privilegiada do Cabo Suinon, quando algo pareceu lhe sussurrar aos ouvidos. **Prisão de Pedra.** Sentiu um pequeno arrepio cruzar-lhe a espinha._

_-Srta; alguém lhe chamou a suas costas, fazendo com que gritasse assustada. –Desculpe, não queria assusta-la; o ariano falou com um sorriso sem graça._

_-Tudo bem, Mú; Saori respondeu, acalmando-se._

_-Ahn! O que faz aqui, Srta? –ele perguntou hesitante, estranhando a presença da jovem na casa de Gêmeos, quando estava subindo os templos para ir até o décimo terceiro, sentira a presença de alguém dentro da casa e resolveu investigar._

_-Mú; Saori começou, ignorando a pergunta do cavaleiro, era como se sentisse uma grande necessidade de ir até o Cabo e não podia demorar. –Poderia me levar ao Cabo, por favor é urgente; ela pediu._

_Sem entender ao certo o que ela pretendia, Mú a levou até lá, mas não pode evitar ficar espantado com quem viu deitado sobre a areia da praia, quase morto._

**Então você verá o amanhã chegara**

**E todos os seus dias serão brilhantes.**

Aos poucos foi saindo de suas lembranças, sentindo o cavaleiro reter-lhe a mão, podia enxergar com clareza a dor que aquele par de orbes verdes transmitia.

-Sei que deve ser difícil pra você entender, mas há coisas que não podemos mudar, apenas fazer diferente numa outra oportunidade; ela falou, como se lembrasse de algo muito antigo que outrora lhe fora dito e agora apenas repetisse.

**Então todos os seus medos cairão sobre mim**

**Eu apenas quero te ver feliz, firme e forte.**

-Athena, eu...; Ele começou, porem o toque delicado dos dedos da jovem em seus lábios, o fez silenciar.

-Apenas descanse, você esta muito fraco; ela falou com o olhar sereno. –Vou deixa-lo descansar, se precisar me chame; ela completou inclinando-se sobre ele e depositando um beijo suave sobre sua testa, deixando-o visivelmente surpreso.

Novamente aquela sensação de torpor e dormência, era como se fosse arrastado por uma fraca correnteza, as águas passavam através de seu corpo, lhe dando alivio. Diria até que era possível esquecer tudo aquilo, mais uma vez via-se pensando no que fizera com a vida do irmão e com a sua própria.

**Eu serei sua nuvem acima do céu.**

**Eu serei seu ombro quando você chorar**

Nem que vivesse séculos e mais séculos, seria capaz de se redimir com o irmão, os amigos, com **ela** e acima de tudo consigo mesmo.

-Athena; ele sussurrou, abrindo os olhos de repente, vendo que ainda estava em um dos aposentos do templo, vestindo apenas uma calça de malha porque o resto do corpo aprecia coberto por bandagens cobrindo os ferimentos.

Emitiu um fraco gemido de dor ao tentar se levantar da cama sentiu todo o peso do corpo ser jogado sobre os joelhos, fazendo-o ir de encontro ao chão.

**Eu ouvirei sua voz quando me chamar**

**Eu sou seu anjo.**

Antes que pudesse chocar-se completamente com o chão, sentiu um par de finos braços enlaça-lo pela cintura impedindo sua queda com o peso do próprio corpo.

-Kanon; a voz de Saori soou preocupada, tentando inutilmente impedir a queda, acabando por fim cair de joelhos no chão, com ele entre seus braços.

**E quando todas as suas esperanças tiverem ido embora**

**Estarei aqui**

**Não importa o quanto você esteja longe**

**Estarei próximo**

-Me perdoa; ele pediu, novamente com a face banhada em lagrimas.

Uma estranha calma invadia seu ser, enquanto era aninhado entre os braços da deusa que anos atrás atentara contra a vida.

-Não há o que perdoar; Saori falou, bem próximo a seu ouvido, sentindo o cavaleiro aconchegar-se em seus braços como um pássaro ferido entre as mãos inocentes de uma criança que apenas deseja vê-lo voar.

**Isso não fará diferença de quem você é**

**Eu sou seu anjo**

-Claro que há, induzi Saga a lhe matar, usei Posseidon com a mesma finalidade, como não há? –ele perguntou em tom desesperado.

**Eu vi uma lágrima e ouvi seu choro**

**Tudo que você precisa é tempo**

**Me procure que você encontrará**

-Você não tem que se culpar; ela começou, afagando-lhe as melenas. –Algumas coisas às vezes precisam ser da forma que são;

-Como assim? –ele perguntou confuso, sentindo os dedos da mão esquerda serem entrelaçados nos dela, enquanto a mão livre da jovem acariciava-lhe a face, retirando-lhe vez ou outra alguns fios de cabelo que lhe impedia a visão.

**Você tem varias coisas e ainda esta sozinho**

**Este não tem de ser o seu caminho**

**Deixe me lhe mostrar o dia**

-Às vezes precisamos de algo que nos mostre uma outra perspectiva das coisas para que nos tornemos fortes e mais sábios, para enfrentar as verdadeiras provações;

**Então você verá, o amanhã chegara**

**E todos os seus dias serão brilhantes como o sol**

-Não vejo perdão para um traidor como eu; ele falou com um olhar triste, tentando se levantar, porem ela o segurou.

-Somente aquele que bate nas portas do inferno, sabe qual é a hora de voltar pra luz; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

**E todos os seus medos cairão sobre mim**

**Eu apenas quero te ver feliz, firme e forte**

Não acreditava que depois de tudo ainda fosse perdoado. Sentia-se melhor agora, bem melhor do que a vida toda pudera pensar sentir-se, agora entendia o que ela queria dizer.

-Srta; a voz de Aldebaran lhe tirou dos devaneios, sentiu-se constrangido com o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si. Não era de raiva, tão pouco de pena. Era simplesmente de compreensão, algo que a muito tinha se esquecido do que era.

-Aldebaran, por favor, me ajude; Saori pediu, não demorou muito para o taurino, ajuda-la a depositar o cavaleiro novamente na cama.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu com um sorriso gentil, mas ficou rapidamente séria ao ver o ar tenso do Guardião do Segundo Templo. –Algum problema?

-Podemos conversar? –ele perguntou, apontando para fora do quarto.

Saori apenas assentiu, voltando-se pra Kanon, delicadamente lhe cobrindo com o lençol de seda branco, ouvindo um fraco suspiro vindo dele.

-Vai ficar bem?

-...; Ele apenas assentiu.

-Volto logo; Saori completou antes de se levantar e afastar-se seguida por Aldebaran.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, cairá novamente no sono, sentia-se inquieto, ansioso. Mais uma vez tentou ficar de pé, tomando a devida precaução de se apoiar no criado-mudo ao lado da cama pra não cair.

Olhou para as próprias pernas, doíam um pouco, mas já conseguia andar, parou um momento incomodado, aquela inquietação lhe afligia.

Resolvera andar um pouco pelo quarto, fazer com que os músculos ficassem menos doloridos do que estavam ao se movimentar. Aproximou-se da porta, mas parou ouvindo a voz preocupada de Saori, abrindo uma pequena fresta a porta, pode vê-la falando com Aldebaran e com um garoto que ele não conhecia, mas reconheceu a armadura de unicórnio de bronze que ele usava.

-O que você esta querendo dizer com isso? – Saori perguntou, o tom de voz demonstrava toda sua aflição com a situação, deixando o cavaleiro ainda mais inquieto.

-Isso mesmo Srta, eles desapareceram; Jabu falou.

-Não é possível, eles simplesmente não iam levantar e sair andando; Aldebaran contestou.

-Não seria a primeira vez; Saori respondeu de maneira sombria, assustando os dois cavaleiros.

-Mas Srta; Jabu começou, tentando acalma-la, dizendo que era um absurdo, mas não podia abandonar essa hipótese.

-Mais uma Guerra Santa esta para começar nessa Era, agora que Hades despertou e recrutou seus espectros; Aldebaran falou como se lesse os pensamentos do garoto. –O Mestre Ancião por meio de Mú já havia nos avisado que com a queda de Posseidon isso seria possível; ele completou.

-Saga, Kamus, Shura, Afrodite, Mascara da Morte. Cavaleiros de ouro e prata que morreram com a revolta de Ares agora perderam a vontade própria por um capricho de Hades; Saori falou cerrando os punhos de maneira nervosa. –Não posso permitir que isso continue; ela sentenciou.

**E quando for o momento de encarar a tempestade**

**Estarei ao seu lado**

-Me permita lutar, Srta; Kanon falou, aproximando-se confiante voltando-se para a Deusa, essa era sua chance de fazer diferente; ele pensou.

-Saga; Jabu falou assustado, pensara que o geminiano tivesse morrido após a luta contra Seiya e os outros cavaleiros de bronze.

**Ficaremos seguros e aquecidos**

**Eu sei que nós sobreviveremos**

-Por favor, Srta, permita que eu me redima protegendo a casa de Gêmeos, por mim e meu irmão; Kanon pediu, não importa o que acontecesse não permitiria que ninguém passasse pelo terceiro templo, enquanto o mesmo estivesse sobre sua proteção.

-Irmão? –Jabu murmurou confuso, voltando-se para Aldebaran em busca de respostas.

-Kanon de Gêmeos, irmão gêmeo de Saga; o taurino respondeu.

-Então? –Kanon perguntou ansioso.

**Quando parecer que seu fim esta próximo**

Saori parecia hesitante, mas muitas coisas estavam em jogo, não queria que mais nenhuma vida fosse tão cruelmente tomada pelas mãos do Destino.

-Esta certo; ela falou por fim, voltando-se para o cavaleiro que tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. –Aldebaran. Jabu; ela chamou.

-Sim; os dois responderam prontamente.

-Avisem aos demais, não permitam a entrada de nenhum dos cinco cavaleiros de bronze no santuário, se eles insistirem, mate-os; ela sentenciou, surpreendendo a todos. –"Seiya, Shyriu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikky. Espero que um dia possam me perdoar"; ela pensou.

**Você não ousara desistir de lutar.**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Kanon voltou para o quarto encontrando em cima da cama roupas limpas, semelhantes as que usava para treinar em tons de marrom e azul, as vestiu sentindo-se bem melhor, notando que os cortes e machucados pareciam estar quase completamente fechados.

Ao longe sentia a presença de alguns cosmos conhecidos, Mú estava lutando. Ele concluiu, parou por um momento reconhecendo outros dois cosmos: Afrodite e Mascara da Morte, mas ambos os cosmos pareceram rapidamente se apagar.

Caminhou para fora do quarto, encontrando-se no salão principal, olhou pra todos os lados, o trono do Grande Mestre estava vazio, onde estaria a jovem deusa? –ele se perguntou, preocupado com a segurança da mesma. Até encontrar alguns metros distante do trono uma porta aberta, a mesma que ligava o salão principal ao terraço. Seguiu até lá, encontrando-a sentada na lateral de um alpendre olhando o nada.

**Você apenas colocara sua confiança alem do céu**

-Srta; ele chamou, se aproximando e parando atrás dela, viu-a descer com cuidado do alpendre para não tropeçar, voltando-se pra ele com um olhar calmo.

-Como se sente?

Só agora notara o quanto ela estava pálida e abatida. Os orbes azuis já não tinham o mesmo brilho; ele concluiu com certa preocupação.

-Bem; Kanon respondeu vagamente. –Ahn! Srta, até agora não tinha tido a oportunidade de lhe agradecer; ele começou hesitante.

-Pelo que? –Saori perguntou estranhando a atitude dele.

-Por ter me salvado... De mim mesmo; ele falou, depois de um segundo de pausa.

Deu um passo aproximando-se mais da jovem, parando a sua frente. Os orbes verdes tinham um brilho intenso, compenetrado, no momento que ele elevou uma das mãos até a face da jovem retirando-lhe uma pequena mexa de fios lilases que caia lhe sobre os olhos, fazendo-a corar.

-Kanon; o nome soou quase num sussurrou levado pela vento.

-Me permite um atrevimento? –ele perguntou, próximo o suficiente para sentir a quente e descompassada respiração dela chocar-se contra sua face.

Saori engoliu em seco, porem assentiu numa tímida afirmativa. Inconscientemente fechou os olhos, para abri-los em seguida surpresa ao sentir o cavaleiro enlaçar lhe pela cintura, abraçando-a em seguida.

Um abraço quente, que lhe reconfortava e incrivelmente era o que ela mais precisava agora, fechou os olhos dando um suspiro relaxando, sentindo-se protegida entre os braços de seu guardião.

Senti-a os longos e finos dedos do cavaleiro afagando lhe as melenas, uma leve pressão em sua cintura que os mantinha tão próximos como nunca imaginaram estar algum dia. A respiração quente e ritmada, chocando-se com a pele desnuda do pescoço estava lânguida em seus braços.

Uma explosão de cosmo fez com que se separassem. Kanon voltou-se em direção a um facho que luz que cruzou os céus, sentindo três cosmos muito poderosos se manifestarem, dentre eles um já velho conhecido.

-Saga; ele murmurou ainda mantendo a jovem corada entre os braços.

-Vá; ela falou afastando-se.

-Mas...; Ele parecia hesitar.

-Essa é a sua chance; ela respondeu com um sorriso terno, lhe passando confiança.

Kanon afastou-se, descendo as escadas do terraço praticamente saltando a cada três degraus, chegando a saída do salão do templo, porem parou hesitante, prometera proteger o terceiro templo e a deusa também, mas não podia deixa-la desprotegida.

Sentiu o cosmo do irmão aproximando-se de Gêmeos, não conseguiria chegar até lá em tempo, olhou mais uma vez para as escadarias que levariam ao terraço e depois para a porta de entrada do salão. Respirou fundo caminhando até o centro da sala, tinha uma forma de fazer as duas coisas e nem que perdesse a vida, faria as duas.

Deixou que seu cosmo queimasse, refletindo-se de forma intensa no terceiro templo, fazendo a armadura de gêmeos mover-se com liberdade, como se estivesse realmente sendo usada por ele. Sentiu os três cosmos pararem em frente da armadura, dois passaram por ele. Kamus e Shura, mas não teriam um fim agradável a seu ver, ficando presos em seguida em seu labirinto, uma das vantagens que tinha era ter feito o mesmo treinamento que o irmão. Eram gêmeos, mesmas técnicas, porem agora jaziam de lados diferentes.

**-_Escute bem, Saga... Quando eu estava na cela de pedra do Cabo Suinon, Athena me salvou da morte inúmeras vezes. Quando estava no Santuário do Mar, diante do amor infinito e do cosmo magnífico de Athena, pude enfim abrir os olhos, Athena tirou todo o mal do meu coração. Jurei que se ela me perdoasse, usaria minhas forças a serviço da justiça. Pouco importa se vou perder a vida. Apesar de todas as minhas falhas, Athena me perdoou. Agora só luto em nome da justiça, enquanto viver o mal não atravessara a Casa de Gêmeos;_**

Dois titãs estavam prestes a se enfrenta, do templo de Athena Kanon usava todo o poder de seu cosmo para defender mesmo que a distancia a casa de Gêmeos e também aquela que lhe dera uma segunda chance.

Às vezes o destino é cruel, mas somente ele sabe nos ensinar o que é certo e o que é errado. Qual a grama que define o peso da balança que nos coloca entre a vitória e a derrota.

Quanto ao resto, bem... O tempo se encarregara disso no fim.

**"Todos merecem uma segunda chance e é só isso que importa";**

**Encerramento: **

**Uma falha **

**Que você contra o vento nos permite... **

**Mudar a direção um pouco e caminhar **

**Mesmo nos dias incomuns pelos quais você me guia **

**Carregando a felicidade com você **

**As emoções esquecidas **

**Começaram a se mover como o vento, passando por você. **

**Seremos capazes de facilmente rirmos um para o outro. **

**Que maravilhoso sentimento esse **

**Ajustando sua velocidade a minha **

**A bondade me faz transbordar de amor **

**O mesmo céu azul como você **

**#Fim#**

Bom pessoal, sinceramente espero que tenham curtido essa fic, como disse antes essa é a primeira vez que resolvo escrever sobre esses dois e que eles não sejam um casal. Desde já agradeço a atenção de todos para com essa fic.

A continuação dessa é a fic **"Ajuda Divina"**, também uma história lateral, sobre Harmonia e Shaka. O que acontece pouco antes de Saga, Shura e Kamus chegarem até o Templo de Virgem.

Até mais

Kisus

Já né...

* * *

**Nota: Tema da Fic. I'm Your Angel, Celine Dion.

* * *

**

**Inicio e Termino: 23/03/06 ****Revisão: 24/03/06 **


End file.
